Where My Demons Hide
by descendtomadness
Summary: He wears a mask to keep people away, hiding himself with the demons inside.His reputation has kept him safe until she waltzed into his life like an earthquake effectively shattering the walls he worked so hard to build.Now they both find themselves on a road neither one was ever willing take,they say love conquers all,but in his case its never been able to save.OOC AH,LEMONS Later.


**This is the first chapter of Where My Demons Hide.**

_Prologue_

_Chicago County Courtroom_

_May 19__th__, 2005_

"And what did your brother do with the knife?" Lawyer John Benson asked the small eight year old boy, with scared green eyes and strange copper hair. The little boy was visibly shaking as he eyed his older brother sitting across from him, his face was blank but it was his cool blue eyes that struck fear into the very core of the young child.

"H-he w-was stabbing h-her." The little boy rushed out looking guiltily down at his hands.

There was a slight murmur in the courtroom, and Benson nodded slightly. There was no way that the young child was lying all of the evidence was right there, even if James wasn't there when the cops arrived his fingerprints were all over the murder weapon and they found his skin under his mother's fingernails.

"What were you doing while this was happening?" Benson asked the younger brother softly, he understood how hard this must have been for a child Edward Masen's age, his heart ached for the now orphaned boy and he wanted as much justice as he could get for him…even if it was his brother.

"I was hiding in the corner behind the dresser, my mommy put me there when she rushed into my room. She told me I had to be quiet no matter what happened. Even if he started to hurt her she said I had to be quiet because she didn't want him to hurt me." Edward sniffled and tears began to form in the young boy's eyes.

"And did James hurt you Edward?" Benson asked. It seemed that everyone's eyes were drawn to the bandage on little Edward's forehead, shyly Edward rubbed the spot on his head that was still a little achy and gave Benson a weak little nod.

"He cut me here and said that it was my fault that he had to kill mommy and daddy. That if I wasn't born he wouldn't of had to of done it. That made me really mad so I kicked him where it hurts and ran away next door. James never listened to mommy and daddy and he always said mean things about them to me and even to them sometimes." Edward said in a rush eyeing James warily.

"He's a liar!" James suddenly shouted from his spot in the courtroom. Mr. Gilbert grabbed James shoulder and whispered something into the boy's ear. James sat back in a huff and Benson looked at Judge Flores.

"No more questions your honor." Edward Masen was escorted off the stand and began walking towards Benson when James exploded from his seat.

"Don't think you're safe with them, you destroyed my life, you turned mom and dad against me, made them love you more than me. You're lucky I didn't finish what I started but you won't be lucky next time Edward. I will find you and I will take everything from you! Just like you did to me!" James screamed jumping across the table and towards his younger brother.

"You killed mommy and daddy! They loved you Jamie!" Edward cried tears bursting from his eyes. James let out another bellow as two officers yanked him back before he could attack his younger brother, Judge Flores commanded order and once the courtroom was silent, the foreperson asked her for a quick deliberation stating the jury would have their verdict in fifteen minutes.

"We will continue after this fifteen minute recess and the jury will give their verdict." The judge announced banging her gavel twice before disappearing through the door behind her. Benson sighed as Edward reached his side.

"How you doing kiddo?" Benson asked running a hand through his think black hair. Edward shrugged and wiped at his face. He wasn't much of a talker and Benson wandered if he was like that before the murder of his parents as well.

"Where will I go after this is done?" Edward asked quietly, his voice trembling.

"Well you'll stay at the home they placed you in for now, and they are trying to find the best foster home out there for you Edward. We all want you to be safe and in a good place." Benson told him honestly. For being only eight Edward was a lot smarter than an average child his age. _An old soul, _Benson thought staring down into Edward questioning green eyes.

"Are mommy and daddy in a good place?"

"Of course, your parents were amazing people Edward and what James did was a very terrible and selfish thing." Benson couldn't help the rage that filled him inside. Edward gave Benson a once over before nodding and looking down at his shoes. They both stayed in complete silence until everyone returned including James. He seemed calmer but there was a frighten look in his eyes that almost made him seem innocent. _Almost. _

"The jury has reached a verdict?" Judge Flores asked. A heavyset man with a pink face and a sheen of perspiration on his forehead rose from his spot and cleared his throat.

"We have your honor." The foreman announced. Edward scooted forward a little in his seat, noticing that Benson was doing the same.

"I ask the defendant to rise." Judge Flores commanded. James and Mr. Gilbert both rose from their seats, James chest rose in fell in violent breaths as he eyed the foreman warily.

"We the jury find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree. We the jury see fit that the defendant spends the next four years in Hillcrest Youth Correctional Facility and then sixty years at Newberry Correctional Facility with no parole." The foreman announced.

James gave Gilbert a panicked look who could only give him a limp shrug. The two police officers that stood beside him grabbed him tightly by the arms and began to drag James away. Edward watched from under his eyelashes as James casted a glance his way.

"I fucking hate you." James snarled as the officers dragged him away. Edward let out a small whimper and fell onto Benson in a fit of sobs. He didn't understand why it had to be like this, why his mom and dad had to die and why James had to do it. He tried to be good, he tried to be less annoying so James would like him but it was like no matter what he did he couldn't get on his brother's side.

"It's alright Edward, everything is okay." Benson whispered to the weeping boy giving James a deathly glare. Edward shook his head and let out another heartbreaking sob, it would never be okay and no matter what he did James would come for him one day. He promised.

**Alright guys this idea has been stuck in my head for at least a week now and I decided it should be shared. This type of writing is a little different for me and I want this story to actually come out…well I want it to be good really *grins sheepishly***

**Anyways it would mean so much to me if you read and review, your thoughts mean the world to me and really help me out when I'm writing. The characters are all their usual selves but there might be a little OOC every once and awhile.**

**This I remind you is old the prologue and I will be posting Chapter One sometime soon…I hope. That damn writers block always gets me when I need the most inspiration, but don't worry I'll work my hardest. **

**I've never had a beta either and I'm think it might be good if I get one, not only just for this story but for others as well. I want to take my writing serious this time around and I'm trying my very best to do so. **

**Okay enough with the heavy…this stuff is a little intense huh? **** I hope you guys like it! **

…**.What's the worse fight you have had with your sibling/friend? (I'd love to know) :D**


End file.
